


Kaleidoscopes

by jayhalstead



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Begins at the series finale party and everything else will be au, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Growth, post finale canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhalstead/pseuds/jayhalstead
Summary: William has finally moved in with Noora and is now dealing with the repercussions of being cut off. Chris has made it clear where he stands with Eva, but what happens when what was once enough isn't anymore? Life goes on. At least that's what everybody says.orthe one where an adventure begins and another one ends.





	Kaleidoscopes

**Author's Note:**

> I begin writing this fic around series finale time of the show. I've been slowly working on finishing it, but had some personal tragedies put pause on my writing and motivation. I have about half written and thought it would be nice to get one part out. The first part begins at the series finale party at Sana's and follows about a month later. Time tables for the rest of the story will be more spread out. Sorry if any of it seems confusing. 
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoy the story!  
> Thank you for reading!

The party was quite beautiful.

  
There was something about the way a celebration can bring together people from all walks of life. Each person had affected each other in one way or another. Sometimes all it took was one choice.

  
They would all remember this moment. In ten years from now, when they're all in different paths in life, this is what they'd look back on. They we're all connected.

  
Forever or fleeting, that mattered.

  
Everything was going to change after today. He had no idea where his life was heading. If he was good at anything, it was pretending that everything was fine.

  
William Magnusson, affected by anything? Not a chance.

  
Except that was a facade. Shit did get to him, but his problems were his own.

  
"So, I was talking to Eva earlier." Noora says as she casually strolls up to the spot he's been sitting. Taking a seat right in his lap, throwing him off balance in his thoughts.

  
"Did she say anything about what's going on with Chris?" he asks.

  
William was worried, to say the least. He had seen Chris be adamant about a lot of things in the span of time he's known him. The moral of the story - cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye promises were shit and he'd change his mind in a heartbeat. William had to keep reminding himself that things are different now, of course. They've grown up and matured. He questioned Chris the same way when Chris told him he would be joining the army. It's not to make him doubt himself, but be absolutely fucking sure. Chris deserved to feel the amount of happiness he felt. Nevertheless, William knows Chris can handle himself, but there was a part of him that still felt the need to look out for him.

It's always been the two of them against the world.

  
Being seven making paper eye patches to wear during their sword fights, sharing chicken pox miserably at nine but it was okay because wearing mittens as lobster claws was cool, the race at eleven for whose voice would crack and who'd get their first armpit hair first, turning fifteen and competing for the higher amount of goals in football for a dumb trophy or being seventeen doing Russ together while throwing what they thought were groundbreaking parties. The time at nineteen fates finally deemed goodbye for a while was necessary.

  
_"Promise me that no matter how far we're separated this isn't a permanent goodbye." Chris muttered quickly because feelings sucked. Change was scary. He was smart enough to know that this would happen one day. He just never wanted it too. "You're my best friend."_

  
_William expected this to go much easier. Everyone found it so easy to leave him so why was it so hard to just pick himself for once. Chris had never left him. It was that simple. Instead, William felt terrible like he was losing a limb from his body, but he'd never dare show it. "When Noora and I have kids, I need proof that I was cooler."_

  
_"Fuck you, Magnusson."_

  
_"You wish."_

  
One pill after another to swallow.

  
" _I think I'm in love with Eva._ " That statement didn't throw William. It's been four years leading up to this moment. Two spent where Chris only had eyes for Eva. Anyone involved with either of them could see it. For Christ-sakes, they've been attached at the hip. He's more surprised that its taken him this long to admit he has feelings.

  
William rests his head on her shoulder looking back in the same spot he was earlier - Chris and Eva dancing to some slow song he doesn't know the name of.

  
"Is this why you're sitting here brooding?" Noora asks.

  
"Chris told me he thinks he's in love with her."

  
Noora spun her head around quickly to look at him, "What?"

  
"He dropped it on me and I told him that he isn't." William admitted. He's starting to get that really awful itch inside of his stomach he gets when he knows he's done something he shouldn't have. Don't get him wrong, at the moment, he thought what he was saying was correct.

  
Now that stupid advice he gave isn't looking too hot. He's noticed how anxious Chris has been the last couple days in anticipation to how Chris has not taken his eyes off Eva since they picked her up.

  
"I think I was wrong." William states. He missed the mark completely.

  
Noora surveyed the scene in front of her, "I have never seen Chris be nervous around a girl, especially Eva. He's trying." Swiping the fallen pieces of William's hair out of his face, Noora continued, "I think I'd be really great if he got some encouraging words from his best friend."

  
William picked Noora up and gently sat her down in the spot he previously occupied. "I think I will."

  
Before William got too far away, Noora grabbed his hand to make him pause, "Eva's a little bit in love with him too. She's just scared, but you didn't hear it from me."

  
William gave a quick kiss to her inner palm, "Thank you."

  
"Can I steal him for a minute?" he asked after tapping on Chris's shoulder to get their attention.

  
"Aw, you want to dance? How sweet of you Wilhelm." Chris said in a sickeningly high pitched voice that made him to want to drill holes into his head. Not to mention, Chris thinking its hilarious to call him Wilhelm every once and a while to rile him up is going to have to stop.

  
"Funny. No, I actually need to talk to you."

  
Eva threw a wave of her hand in the air before she took off in the direction of Noora, "Bye boys."

  
Chris grabbed William's arm tightly,"Oh thank god, you came and saved me."

  
"What?" William scrunched up his nose in confusion. Saved him? What the fuck was going on.

  
"We have to get out of here." Chris said panicking.

  
William could see the sweat starting to pool around the edges of his hairline and it wasn't hot out. "Again, I repeat, what?"

  
"I was trying to tell Eva she's pretty but all I said was the purple is nice. Not that she looks pretty in her purple dress. JUST PURPLE." Chris was whisper yelling at him right now. "You never said it was this hard for you and Noora."

  
"It wasn't."

  
"You didn't win her over without woo-ing her."

  
"Woo-ing her? I won her over with my winning personality." William stated with the smile of a Cheshire cat.

  
"Where? In between the constant brooding or eye rolling?"

  
William placed his hands on both of Chris's shoulders, "No, that's only reserved for you."

  
"I hate you." Chris sighed miserably.

  
"Relatable."

  
"No wonder why she won't give me a chance. I think I love her and suddenly all my ability to speak to her like a normal human being flies out of the window."

  
"You just need to collect yourself. You're too much in you head right now. Being nervous is okay. Giving up is not a part of your vocabulary. You've never given up on anything in your life." He wants to say including him but he doesn't. "You don't need any big theatrics even though that's sort of your thing. Dramatics and all. You just need to be open and honest. Listen to every word she says and every word she doesn't. Be as loyal to her as you've been to me all these years. You're capable of being more than a high school reputation you've grown out of. Just be yourself."

  
"What if she doesn't like who I am?"

  
"Bullshit Chris. She wouldn't have had any type of contact with you for four years now if she hadn't." William so desperately wants to tell Chris what Noora told him but Chris should discover it on his own.

  
Chris takes a deep breath in through his nose and exhales through his mouth letting the nervous energy fall away, "Fuck, I wish there was some alcohol at this party."

  
"You got this." William says adamantly.

  
"I got this." Chris repeats confidently.

  
All would fall into place. It always does.

 

* * *

 

The games have officially begun.

  
Eskild just hasn't realized William's been playing along until then.

  
William could hear the bathroom door open despite the hot water hitting the bottom of the porcelain tub. There was no reason to speed up the shower process. No, he would make Eskild wait for the show he's been practically begging for.

  
He's not complaining.

  
He actually gets quite the kick out of it.

  
Eventually, he does have to get out of the shower and get ready. William would joke that the world does not revolve around a certain blonde thats completely destroyed his world in a great way, but it does. It truly does.

  
Noora gave him a list of very specific rules.

 

  * _**One** : Don't be late. Be at Eva's at eight o'clock sharp. (He's slightly offended since he's never been late once. The eight months definitely don't count.)_
  * _**Two** : Wear the black on black suit. Chris is wearing a light blue shirt to match Eva's dress. (Since when did Noora give Chris the time of day enough to give him clothes advice?)_
  * _**Three** : Reassure Chris. I'm doing the same with Eva. Anything and everything is possible. Our best friends deserve to be in love like us. (Except we're better.)_
  * _**Four** : This is not a rule. I love you. Thank you for always being the best. (He loves her too. He can't wait to see how beautiful she'll look tonight.)_



If he fucked this up, he'd officially have a pissed off girlfriend and best friend for ruining the night.

  
A situation that is completely avoidable.

  
Turning the knob to kill the water, he pulled the shower curtain back. Eskild's eyes went from his face to his chest to his abs and finally to the money shot.

  
A smirk unfolded upon his lips as he fastened the towel around his waist. Extra low on the hips to show off the v on purpose. "I hope you enjoyed the show."

  
Eskild was flabbergasted. William had been there a month already and showed no signs of loosening up. The power point presentation was the last time the nerves choking him seemed to be nonexistent.

  
"You can give me one anytime, Willie."

  
"William, Eskild." He corrected. "Was it everything you hoped it to be?"

  
"More so, Wilhelm." Eskild said making a point. I guess it was better than pookie which he got the first week here.

  
Moving past Eskild, he felt a hand slide down his back. "Slick pookie."

  
William groaned internally. He spoke too soon.

 

* * *

 

The moon was shining exceptionally bright tonight.

  
_Morning_. This morning.

  
The chill has already creeped in, nipping at the tip of his nose and ears. Its made its home in his bones and upon every uncovered surface.

  
William's sort of mad at himself or maybe the world for pushing him back into this nasty habit again.

  
Definitely only his fault.

  
His lips are wrapped around the cigarette taking a long deep drag before exhaling the smoke burning his throat.

  
The streets are dead and the only sound he can hear are his own thoughts running rapid in his head. He was silently struggling with everything that was his life right now. The only happiness he had was Noora. She was his constant.

  
The new job was killing him, but he knew this is what he had to do. Taking orders wasn't something William was fond of because he was always the one giving them. Now he's sorting through law office mail and grabbing coffee. In Chris' words - a peasant. If William could have smacked the smirk off his face that day, he would of. The little shit makes one responsible decision in his life and he's suddenly on a pedestal.

  
William had to keep reminding himself this was a foot in the door as he flicked the cigarette into the middle of the street. He had to earn his way to the top and he respected that. Its just that adapting looked so much easier on everybody else.

  
The door of the apartment building creaked open and a sleepy Noora walked out. The guilt of worrying her when she awoke to an empty bed nawed at his insides, but when she sat down on the sidewalk curb right next to him, it vanished. She easily slipped her arm around his and the warmth she exuded sent chills down his spine. "What are you doing out here at three in the morning?"

  
He loved the sound of her voice when she was half awake. Raspy was cute on her.

  
"Thinking."

  
Noora tilted her head back to get a good look at his face, the worry lines evident in his forehead.

  
"You couldn't do it in bed?" she questioned. "I hate it when I can't feel you next to me." In an attempt to comfort him, Noora tugged him as close to her as she could manage.

  
William's expression turned warm, "It must be utterly devastating."

  
Noora nipped his earlobe with her teeth teasingly, "Only on the days Chris isn't available. We're finally at the point in our relationship where I'm accepting his offer on the threesome."

  
William scoffed his breath, "Over my dead body."

  
Noora smiled sickeningly sweet at the boy beside her, "That can be arranged, Wilhelm."

  
William leaned over giving her a kiss on her forehead, "You're lucky I love you."

  
Despite the sleepiness in her eyes, she managed to give him the most god damn beautiful smile he's always grateful to see, "I love you too, but you better give me a real kiss."

  
"Your wish is my command."

  
He made it agonizingly slow. Dragging his lips along her jawline, peppering kisses on her chin and around her lips. William's right hand cupped Noora's cheek, finally bringing his lips to hers.

  
They sat in silence after that.

  
Eventually, one of them had to surrender. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment. The reality of the situation was that William was out here for a reason. No amount of banter would make that go away.

  
So Noora broke the silence, "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

  
Blissful moment over.

  
William considered just pushing it aside, working through it on his own, but Noora would see right through him. Sometimes he misses the day he was a mystery to her.

  
"I'm just having a hard time compartmentalizing everything."

  
Confusion washed over her, 'What do you mean?"

  
William sighed, "Starting over. Spending that month depending on you in a way I shouldn't have to. Accepting my position at work." _Does my father even care about how I'm surviving?_

  
He doesn't say that out loud.

  
"Listen to me, William Magnusson. Everyone in their life has to make hard decisions and you should be proud of yourself for what you have accomplished. Not everyone can be as strong as you have been. You may not see it, but everyone else does. _I do._ "

  
"My father has made me feel like I've been a burden my whole life. I don't want to become one to you." he admitted.

  
Noora looked him straight in the eyes, her gaze steady and strong, "You have always taken care of me and now its my turn. You have to let me do that for you."

  
"I just want to be the best man I can be for you because its what you deserve. Not a man who is one step away from falling apart."

  
"Acknowledging that you aren't okay is a step in the right direction."

  
"You think so?" This was new to William. The constant questioning of every distinct moment currently happening in his life.

  
Noora nodded, "I know so. Everything can only get better from here."

 

* * *

 

Chris has taken romantic gestures to a whole new level.

It's one thing to wake up to breakfast in bed, but a whole other thing to wake up to a huge feast surrounded by rose petals.

  
The intense floral smell was too distinct for her to ignore and go back to sleep.

  
Eva pulls herself up into sitting position to find herself the only one in bed. The last she remembers, Chris was in bed next to her holding her tightly. Just the way she liked. It always made her feel so safe - so wanted.

  
This side of Chris was different. She admired it.

  
Here's the kicker, not everything about him has changed. He's not one to pull something of this calibar and not stay for the show.

  
"Paint me like one of your french boys, Eva." Chris teases flipping the spare blanket open to flash his goods from where's he laying on her lounge.

  
"Fuck, Chris." Eva laughs clutching her chest. "You scared me."

  
"You're welcome." He was so proud of himself. Eva bets he's giving himself mental pats on the shoulders for being so brilliant.

  
"Do you like it?" Chris asks, smiling so wide it reminds her of a kid in a candy shop.

  
Eva shrugs her bare shoulders, "You know I can't answer that. I haven't tried it yet." She doesn't add in the part that everything he's ever made her has been delicious. She can't afford to feed his ego farther.

  
She appreciates it all. Who doesn't like to get pampered in this fashion? The effort he's been putting in hasn't gone unnoticed.

  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asks.

  
"For you to feed it to me." Eva quips back grabbing the fork and knife ready to pick at the blueberry pancakes.

  
"What if you just have me for breakfast instead?" Chris asks suggestively making Eva drop the fork onto the tray.

  
She looks up to look at him and there's nothing about him that's joking.

  
_Well damn. How do you say no to that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was a satisfying beginning for the journey to come.  
> Please leave any feedback, It would be appreciated!


End file.
